Steven Universe: The cube of infinite ice
by Fanboy9000
Summary: Steven is trying to enjoy life but a new gem has arrived. Will Steven stop her and save earth or will she plummet earth into extinction.


Rated k for wveryone

Note: I do not own cartoon network content Oh though I wish I did... call me

Other note: Spinel is not the spinel in the Steven universe movie that's because this script was created in 2018. They are two different gems.

Scene 1

Int. black

Spinel: I was there, in the beginning of the gem war.

Scene 2

Ext. homeworld

Spinel: I was the most dangerous gem in the universe I was called the destroyer of worlds.

Scene 3

Int. spaceship - Ext. beach city

Spinel: My world was in an energy crisis and I am the only one to stop it

(the panel shows spinel looking over beach city at a ship, the screen on the window shows beach city and spinel smiles in an evil way)

Spinel: but now I'm here to bring this whole planet to extinction

Scene 4

Int. logo

Steven universe

Scene 5

Int. crystal temple

(panel shows steven playing a ukulele)

Steven: (Singing Rag'n'bone man human)

(then the warp pad transports garnet, pearl and amethyst home with their faces covered in tentacle like creatures, garnet takes one off and takes amethyst and pearls off)

Pearl: Amethyst why would you wake up a whole family of them!

Amethyst: Hey I got it didn't I

Pearl: That was really dangerous

Steven: Whoa what happened?

Pearl (confused): oh steven I thought you were with greg or connie?

Steven: well, connie is sick and dad is stranded and it will take him four hours for him to come back

(someone knocks on the door)

Steven: I'll get it

(Steven opens the door, it's Connie)

Steven: Connie I thought you were sick

Connie: well I got better

Steven: But you were sick a few hours ago

Connie: Well I have a really strong immune system or something like that

Steven: well your just in time the gems came back with something  
(Amethyst pulls out a glowing crystal)

Connie: whoa what is that?

Pearl: Amethyst don't let it fall to the ground, it's really dangerous

(pearl bubbles the crystal)

Pearl: This crystal was in the gem war, this crystal was used to show the location of a gem, it was then trapped in ice for thousands of years until a corrupted gem ate it

Steven and Connie: whoa

Pearl: if this crystal gets any force it will activate and send light across the galaxy like the shooting star

(amethyst touches the bubble and the bubble pops and crystal falls to the ground)

Pearl: ame-

(a white light glows from the whole temple to space)

Scene 6

Int. spinels ship

(a black pearl looks at monitors while spinel sits in a chair, then suddenly the light glows in space)

Spinel: (in Alien language

Ma fa kilo sin) my beacon, black pearl track the location immediately

Black pearl: yes master

(the ship warps to the light)

Scene 7

Ext. beach - day

(connie and steven are walking in the sand)

Steven: hey what happened by the way

Connie: well remember when we went into that chemical cave, well it turns out I got sick luckily mom gave me medicine to stop the chemicals

Steven: Is the chemical dangerous

Connie: not really you know my mom keeps worrying and worrying about me every since the hospital incident, she tells me to be careful and usually I'm scared for mom, being overprotective I think she might make me leave

Steven: What no way, connie your mom understands everything. She knows this is necessary because you protect earth

Connie: Thanks steven you're a good friend

Steven: Yeah I know, how about we go get donuts

Scene B 1

Ext. Alley - day

(A homeless man is sleeping on the ground when a ship hovers over him. The homeless man wakes up and looks at the ship. A black mist lands on the ground, it turns into spinel and black pearl)

Spinel: This planet is more disgusting than it was last time. The humans are reproducing, and evolving.

Black pearl: The ship has scanned the earth it has found J crystals at mask island. Location 39.273412, -67.884539 north atlantic ocean

Spinel: We need to find the cube of infinite ice, with those J crystals I could make more weapons.

(The homeless man falls down and makes noise. Spinel and Black pearl look at the homeless man)

Black pearl: Should I kill him

Spinel: Not now, you what city is this

Homeless man: Beach city

Black pearl: It's miles away

Spinel: Good, Thank you for your help

(Spinel grabs a ray gun and shoots the homeless man, the homeless man turns into nothing but ash, and bones fall down)

Spinel: Let's go

(Spinel and black pearl teleport back to the ship)

Scene B2

Int. Big donut - day

(Steven and connie enter the building)

Steven: Hey Sadie

Sadie: Hey steven. What do you want

Steven: The dog nut

Sadie: Okay

(Lars enters the room)

Lars: Hey steven eating the whole dog nut *laughing*

Steven: Rude

Sadie: Lars kept saying rude jokes about people. Every since he got roasted by Kevin

Steven: Let me try

Sadie: I don't know steven it might be-

Steven: Hey lars, are you planning on eating your ears. Onion ears

Sadie: *Laughing* oh my gosh steven I should've recorded that

(Sadie looks at Lars ears and starts laughing)

Lars: Well you, I… well

(Lars leaves and Sadie gives steven a bag)

Steven: Thank you sadie

Sadie: No thank you for lighting up my day

(Connie and steven leave)

Scene B3

Ext. Beach city - day

(Steven and Connie sit on a bench. Steven cuts the dog nut in half and gives half to Connie. Onion passes by)

Steven: Hey Onion what you doing

(Onion pulls out a crowbar)

Steven: *Disappointed* why did I even ask

(Onion puts on a black mask and breaks an ATM open with the crowbar. Steven and Connie eat the dog nut)

Connie: That was delicious

Steven: It was

(Steven phone rings. He checks the phone)

Steven: It's Ronaldo

(The panel shows the text)

Text: Steven. Ronaldo here just here to say hi. I watched the new episode of the running dead and it was amazing. No spoilers but I might spoil the series finale. I can't wait #TRDfinaleisnear ? ﾟﾘﾥ?

Steven: I never knew Ronaldo loved TRD

(His phone rings again and Steven looks at it)

Steven: Woah look at this

(The panel shows the phone screen the text message is unknown)

Text: W:E_Here=

Connie: Creepy what does it mean

Steven: Don't know

(People's phones start ringing too)

Person 1: What is this

Person 2: It's some sort of text

(A loud noise in the background starts playing. Steven looks at the temple, Connie and Steven run towards the temple)

Scene B4

Int. Stevens house - day

(The gems are covering their ears, Connie and Steven enter the house)

Steven: What's happening

Pearl: It's the wailing stone again

Amethyst: I am going to rip it into scraps

Pearl: It has never gotten this loud Before

Connie: It's so loud

(Steven grabs it and throws it into Garnet's room. The noise stops and steven looks at the gems)

Amethyst: Whatever that was it stopped

Pearl: Where was the transmission coming from

Amethyst: No idea but nasa said the signal was strong enough to hack into every phone

Steven: You guys know nasa

Garnet: Yes the government helps us who did you think fixes the damage we do

Steven: I thought mayor dewey did

Amethyst: *Laughing*

(Steven looks out the window)

Steven: Whoa look at that

(Steven points at a light crash landing in a far away distance, steven and connie ran inside the house)

Steven: something fell from the sky

Garnet: it landed on mask island

Amethyst: man for some reason lots of things fall in mask island

(the crystal gems enter the warp pad and go to mask island)

Scene 8

Ext. mask Island - day

(the crystal gems summon their weapons)

Pearl: where is it?

Garnet: right there

(garnet points at a white pod, the gems investigate the pod)

Pearl: It's a pod

(garnet breaks a piece of metal off of it and investigates the wires and computers chips)

Garnet: this is gem technology for machines

Pearl: you mean it came from homeworld, but why did it land here, why not the temple

Garnet: whoever or whatever was in this pod it wasn't after us, it was after something else

Pearl: what could it be looking for

Garnet: I don't know

(steven sees a trail of footprints going towards a bunch of trees)

Steven: guys look

(the gems look at the footprints and follow them towards an area where there was crystals but are gone)

Pearl: the crystals their gone. What could it possible want with crystals

Garnet: like I said I don't know-

(a floating robotic ball leaps out of a bushe)

Steven: what is it

Garnet: stay back steven

(the robot scans the crystal gems and an alarm goes off)

Robot: organic life form, detected

(advanced weapons come out of the sides of the robot)

Steven: wait what are you doing, we are friends

Robot: negative all organic life must be destroyed

(the weapons shoot at connie, connie runs away from it but the robot follows her)

Garnet: after it!

(the gems go after the robot, connie hides behind a tree and the robot hoovers right past her, as soon as it passes amethyst wraps her whip around it)

Robot: error, error physical force crystal gems detected, all crystal gems will be shattered

(the robot goes after the gems, steven trips over a branch, the robot scans steven an alarm goes off)

Robot: error, error organic and gem life detected

(the robot shoots a dart at steven and the dart knocks him out)

Crystal gems: steven

(it scans stevens gem)

Robot: rose quartz detected, rose quartz must be poofed and returned to-

(before the robot could finish it's sentence, connie stabs the top of the robot and the robot explodes, the gems check on steven)

Pearl: steven are you okay

(Steven opens his eyes weakly

Steven: yeah I'm okay I just….

(Steven is knocked out again and everything fades into black)

Scene 9

Int. stevens bed room - night

(a red light glows on stevens neck while he's asleep and a shadow surrounds steven)

Spinel: is this her

Black pearl: yes master

Spinel: *laughing*

(spinel grabs stevens shirt and pulls it to reveal stevens gem)

* * *

Scene 10

Int. rose's secret armory - night

(spinel slaps steven)

Spinel: talk to me rose

(steven wakes up)

Steven: what, wait where am I and who are you!

Spinel: you know exactly who I am rose and what is this form you- oh you took the form of a human just to hide. It is funny you are hiding but it's disgusting you took the form of a human, now rose tell me where is it?

Steven: what are you talking about?

Spinel: don't play stupid with me you know exactly what I am talking about… you know what, black pearl

Black pearl: yes my master

Spinel: torture rose until she speaks

Black pearl: yes my master

(black pearl grabs a gem destabilizer and hits steven with it, but it just makes steven vibrate and yellow cracks surround Steven's skin)

Spinel: what!?

Black pearl: I am sorry master, I have failed please forgive me

Spinel: it is fine black pearl it is rose that's doing it, how are you doing this your suppose to scream in pain not vibrate, what type of sick joke is this

(spinel grabs steven shirt and holds him up)

Spinel: for the last time where is it!?

Steven: wait just tell me what your talking about

Spinel: *sign* the cube of infinite ice

Steven: what?

Spinel: it's a cube made of ice

(spinel drops steven)

Spinel: now show me where it is

Steven: okay, okay

(steven gets up and walks to the giant hand pad made of stone, steven puts his hand on it. Everything glows pink and a cube made of ice comes out of the ground)

Spinel: yes *laughs* it's mine it's finally mine, the diamonds will be proud that I made all life on this hideous rock extinct

Steven: um not all life on earth is that bad

Spinel: not bad are you kidding me, all life on this planet should die, humans, animals and plants are disgusting, humans have disgusting red liquid in them and something they call organs are inside of them, animals have the same thing as humans, but since I have the cube I can put it to an end, goodbye rose

(spinel grabs a ray gun and aims at steven, then suddenly the gems appear in the warp pad)

Garnet: where are you

Pearl: there he is, steven are you-

(pearl looks at spinel terrified and spinel smiles)

Spinel: no wonder why you are weak and afraid

Pearl: no It can't

Garnet: I thought we defeated him

Spinel: You never did. Look at this, the last of the crystal gems. A defective pearl, a pathetic amethyst, an abomination (garnet) and a shatterer (Steven).All well time to die rose

(garnet punches spinel, black pearl attacks garnet but pearl defends garnet)

Garnet: steven run, get to safety

(steven runs away)

Spinel: oh no you don't

(spinel turns to dark energy and follows steven, garnet grabs spinel and slams him against a wall, spinel turns back to his physical form. Spinel and garnet struggle fighting each other)

Spinel: You and your friends betrayed your own planet. You betrayed your diamonds. You betrayed your purpose fusion I will split and shatter you

Garnet: Get. off. this. planet

(Spinel whistles, a corrupted gem comes out of the dark and goes after steven. Steven summons his bubble shield, connie attacks the corrupted gem)

Steven: Connie

(spinel shoots lasers at the gems but doesn't hit them at all, spinel whistles)

Spinel: we are done here,

(spinel, black pearl and the corrupted gem teleport away)

Steven: who was that

Garnet: that… was spinel

Pearl: I can't believe it, garnet the cube he can destroy all life on earth

Steven: who is spinel

(pearl starts tearing up)

Garnet: steven spinel…. In the gem war, there was spinel a dangerous gem who wanted to destroy all life on earth. Rose was successful at stopping her, but at the cost of thousands of gems, steven he isn't like jasper he isn't like the diamonds he shows no mercy

Steven: then how do we stop him

Garnet: we don't

Steven: what, garnet we are the crystal gems I said that we always find a way

Garnet: I'm sorry steven it's over

Pearl: unless….

Steven: unless what?

Pearl: well steven, your mother had a power,

Steven: A power?

Pearl: something powerful than your abilities, she could shoot and absorb energy

Scene 11

Ext. battlefield flashback animated - night

(rose is surrounded by pink energy and her eyes are glowing, she releases energy throwing spinel backwards)

Pearl: your mother had the power to use energy against people

(panel shows steven's gem glowing)

Scene 12

Int. rose's secret armory

Pearl: but your mother fused with you meaning you absorbed her power, so we need to train

Garnet: but steven isn't ready for that training

Steven: garnet it's okay, if training means I'll break my bones but save the world then so be it

Pearl: I'm pretty sure breaking your bones won't help, but okay let's go,

(they all go to the warp pad, and warp)

Scene B

Int. rose's fountain

(The crystal gems enter the fountain)

Steven: Why are we here

Garnet: Rose, knew that one day she would be gone. One day she discovered spinels weakness, and created a weapon to protect earth. The protector

(Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl go to different parts of the fountain. They summon keys and insert them into slabs. The ground shakes and the statue opens its eyes and summons a weapon. Garnet grabs it)

Steven: What is it

Pearl: When rose fought spinel she realized something, her weakness was sound. The weapon shoots out loud sound, spinels physical form is corrupted but he can control it. He can turn to mist and reform, but when loud sound strikes spinel his form goes out of control. You and the weapon is our only hope at defeating her,

Scene 13

Int. cave - day

(spinel enters a door, some of the lights turn on, a raccoon stands on top of a table with vines surrounding it)

Spinel: disgusting

(spinel tries to kill raccoon but it runs away, spinel moves vines out of the way and touches the table which is a giant tablet, spinel writes scientific symbols on the tablet, After spinel is done, spinel grabs a pipette and injects a vine, instantly killing the vine)

Scene 14

Ext. ancient sky arena - day

(the crystal gems are walking up flights of stone stairs)

Steven: pearl

Pearl: yes steven

Steven: what is the cube of infinite ice?

Pearl: thousands of years ago, there was a gem called spinel, he wasn't like jasper, spinel was worser. Spinel destroyed millions of planets with something he called LP-2.0

Steven: what's that?

Pearl: it's a gas that kills organic life like humans, animals and plants, it also turned some organic matter into crystals. He came to earth with an army, he destroyed trees and even people with his gas, he was trying to find his cube of infinite ice. You see homeworld scientist like peridots created a cube that could control the weather but they lost it on earth. Spinel wanted to make the earth have an ice age, but rose stopped spinel and kept it in her armory. If we don't stop him then all life on earth will go extinct

(the gems enter the arena, pearl summons holo pearl)

Pearl: you two know what to do

(steven and connie look at each other and fuse into stevonnie, the gems sit on the stone seats)

Stevonnie: a holo pearl, easy as pie

(stevonnie summons her shield and sword, she tries to stab pearl in the weak spot but the weak spot turns into a hole and the sword misses)

Stevonnie: what?

Garnet: Spinel has the ability to control her form that's why they call spinel the shadow gem

(strong in the real way plays in the background. Stevonnie trains more and more, pearl summons more holo pearls. As stevonnie starts to sweat. A pink spark comes out of stevonnie's hands, stevonnie unfuses. Steven's hands start glowing, but it fades away)

Steven: oh come on I was so close

Pearl: it's okay steven rose had some trouble with her powers as well

Steven: I just hope I can get the powers and save everyone

Pearl: it's okay eventually they will work. Look your half human meaning it won't be easy but it doesn't mean you won't succeed just keep training and you'll do it

(steven smilles)

Scene 15

Ext. Empire city - day

(cars and people pass by, black pearl and spinel stand in the middle of crowd of people)

Spinel: this is sick

Black pearl: I agree master

Spinel: I knew that humans were disgusting but not like this, building things and killing their own planet, but I'm going to fix this planet before It gets a chance on homeworld

(spinel and black pearl go down a subway, they pass the white line and walk towards the wall and people start recording and take pictures of them)

Police officer: hey you two get out of there right now!

(spinel stretches his arms, grabs the police officer and pulls him towards his face)

Spinel: you think you humans are the perfect species well you aren't. You just don't know it

(the police officer tasses spinel, spinel drops him on the railroad and the train runs over the officer killing him but no blood comes out but the officer screams, spinel smiles, people scream, the train passes and no ones there)

Scene B5

Int. Cave

Black pearl: If you mind me asking, what is this place,

Spinel: 5,750 years ago, homeworld digged underground to plant research areas, they were abandoned after the crystal gems won. In the gem war I had the cube of ice I was close to bringing this planet to extinction, but before the machine was charged rose damaged to cube and took it, it could have frozen the earth instantly. But now it has to take time.

(Spinel is putting the cube in a machine, he presses buttons. The crystal reflects the laser and shoots it at the cube. The machine aims up at the sky, as the celling opens)

Scene 16

Int. steven's home - day

(the gems watch the video on tube tube but they cover steven and connie's eyes as the officer gets ran over)

Peridot: the police report says that the officer was Fredson willian, two people died, the officer got run over by a train and a civillian had his jaw bashed open and face melted off, this video has so many conspiracy theories

Lapis: oh…

(lapis feels nauseous as she sees the dead body on peridot's tablet Off screen because this is PG-13)

Lapis: his teeth is gone and… oh sick

Garnet: you shouldn't be seeing this steven and connie

Pearl: I can't believe it, spinel did all of this, what else happened peridot

Peridot: well 12 animals were killed by being burned, a child was injured by heat and a whole forest was destroyed by a gas

Garnet: spinel must be using some sort of heat ray much hotter than lighting

Peridot: wait a minute something's wrong, let me fix this if I hack this and do this, yes look at this

(the gems look at peridot's tablet)

Peridot: this satellite is picking up amounts of nanobots. but wait if these nanobots weren't there before, than that means they were planted already

Steven: um guys, look

(Steven looks out the window to see snow, peridot takes a snowflake and looks at it)

Peridot: they're biologically engineered

Steven: what's going on?

(peridot looks at tablet)

Peridot: there are reports of snow in russia, mexico, desserts and…. The whole world

Garnet (angry): we were too late!

(garnet smashes table, steven gets a phone call from mayor dewey)

Steven: hello

Dewey: steven ah yes… um could you explain to me what's going on?!

Steven: don't worry mayor dewey just tell the citizens to stay inside and-

(steven's tv turns on and shows spinel)

Spinel: humans of earth your extinction is as close as it may seem, your world will be destroyed from another ice age

Peridot: it's being broadcast across the world

(the panel shows people from different countries watching the same thing on tv and the panel goes back to stevens house)

Spinel: you have a choice, be my slaves or go extinct, not even your crystal gems can save you now *laughs*

(the message repeats itself)

Steven: garnet what do we do?

(garnet looks terrified)

Steven: please Garnet I'm scared

Pearl: it's okay steven everything will be okay

Garnet: I'm…. I'm sorry steven I just looked into all the possible outcomes, there are so many

Steven: garnet what do we do?

Garnet: peridot, check out the heat signatures on earth if there is something hotter than that's spinel

(peridot checks her tablet)

Peridot: aha there's one in tokyo

Garnet: aright, steven go get greg, we'll take care of the communication hub

Steven: okay, connie and amethyst your with me

(they walk out of the door)

Pearl: what if we can't stop this

Garnet: don't worry, steven will stop him

(garnet's glasses shine)

Scene 17

Ext. carwash - day

(steven knocks on greg's van, greg comes out of the van)

Greg (terrified): steven, what's happening?

Steven: there is no time to explain, I need to burrow the van, the fate of earth depends on it

(greg grabs his keys)

Scene 18

Ext. road - sunset

(the team is in the van driving to tokyo)

Amethyst: (singing Old town road)

(snow is surrounding fields, greg turns on the radio)

Scene 19

Int. car - sunset  
Radio: weather alert, global snow storms. Scientist do not know why there

is snow around the world, the temperature is much colder than the ice age. Just this minute, a broadcasting of a humanoid man or woman may have cause this ice age, the government is still investigating

(after days they reach tokyo)

Scene 20

Ext. Hong kong - night

Garnet: alright team, we need to split up to find spinel, if you find something then talk to the walkie talkies, alright team let's move

(Garner puts the weapon in his backpack)

Garnet: Be careful We don't wanna lose you

(everyone splits, steven, peridot, connie and lapis walk in tokyo)

Peridot: I can't believe it, we are actually going to fight in a different place, lapis how do you feel?

Lapis: meh

Connie: look at the sky

(a light in the sky lands on a radio tower warehouse, they run towards the warehouse)

Scene 21

Ext. radio tower warehouse - night

(the team enters the warehouse, a group of people sit in a line, a man is being held by spinel)

Spinel: can you humans be useful for ounce, where is the orb?!

Man: I don't know, just let me go, please don't kill me

Spinel: your suffering has ended

(spinel snaps the man's neck, killing him instantly)

Spinel: if you don't wanna end up dead, then answer me where is the orb?!

(spinel grabs a man)

Spinel: where is it

(the man spits on spinels face, spinel is in rage)

Spinel: YOU DISGUSTING PARASITE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

(spinel throws him across the sky, but lapis rescues him)

Spinel: YOU WILL ALL DIE!  
(spinel tries to stab someone but steven throws his shield at him)

Spinel: you

Peridot: stop the killing now

Spinel: you, your the peridot who disobeyed yellow diamond. I will shatter you, but why, why do you wanna save these parasites?

Peridot: because their worth protecting

(the team fights spinel, spinel tries to attack steven but steven summons a shield. Spinel looks at connie and shoots at her, but connie ducks and the plasma evaporates a man trying to get away)

Connie: No!

(Peridot jumps on spinels face and starts punching her face)

Spinel: Get off me

(Spinels grabs peridot and pushes her off. A water fist punches Spinel backward and lapis summons more water. Steve looks for the weapon and finds it. He fires at spinel and it damages his physical form, spinel grabs his weapon and shoots the weapon off stevens hand. Spinel shoots lapis and it poofs her. Peridot uses her powers on spinel by throwing stuff at her, spinel falls to the ground and summons a whip. She presses a button and it glows red and hits peridot with it poofing her, spinel grabs peridot's gem and tries to shatter it. But steven pushes spinel and collects lapis, peridot and puts them in bubbles. Steven hides behind a wall with connie)

Spinel: AHHHHH! I'll find you rose and your human pet, when I do you'll wish you didn't exist

(Spinel gets her weapon and whip, she whips a garbage can and it starts steaming, then splits. Steven and connie move down the wall into an alley. Spinel smashes through it they hide in a bush, spinel looks for them and the whip goes past connie's nose)

Spinel: Come out

(Spinel looks in the bush. She then sees connie and steven)

Spinel: Hello

Steven and connie: *Scream*

(Spinel tries hitting them with the whip but barely misses them, steve throws dust in her eyes, she then drops her whip and starts shooting randomly. They run away but spinel follows them and shoots under steven, making an explosion that throws steven in the air. Spinel grabs steven and connie by their necks and holds them up)

Spinel: I always wanted to do this, say goodbye to your friend

(Sound hits Spinel, she drops them and they both gasped for air. Behind Spinel is peridot and lapis holding the weapon and shooting. Spinel shots a tower and it starts sliding down the hill toward the city)

Connie: it's heading for the city

(garnet pushes the tower back, amethyst pulls the tower with her whips and peridot tries using her powers to slow it down, it works and the tower stops. Spinel realizes an old man holding something, he grabs him and takes the orb he is holding)

Spinel: I can't believe I'm doing this but…. I'll spare you, because your an elder, you're going to die anyway

(spinel drops the old man and flies away with his ship)

Steven: he's getting away

(steven tries to go after spinel but the ship shoots at him, barely missing steven and the ship flies away)

Garnet: oh no

Steven: what?

Garnet: he took the orb

Steven: what's the orb?

Garnet: spinel was also a genius, he's the whole reason why homeworld is more advanced than before. He built robots as soldiers, he was powering them by an orb. Rose took the orb and gave it to the chinese to protect it and stop it from falling into the wrong hands

Man: I have failed the world

Garnet: no you didn't

Steven: you know him

Garnet: yes, he's a guardian disguised as a normal citizen, the guardians have a tattoo on them. you did good, you were all brave

Pearl: I don't get it why is spinel going to place to place, earth is going to die so why kill more

(steven covers his head in pain)

Greg: hey schtu-ball are you okay

Steven: yeah I'm fine…. I…

(steven passes out)

The crystal gems: steven

(the panel turns white)

Scene 22

Int. ship

(steven wakes up in a hallway)

Steven: what's going on?!

(spinel and black pearl walk towards steven but they walk right through him, spinel turns around)

Spinel: did you feel that?

Black pearl: feel what master?

Spinel: it felt like something went through me

(spinel and black pearl walk away and steven follows them)

Spinel: any response from hessonite?

Black pearl: yes, hessonite returned to homeworld defeated, she tried getting back her prism, but it choose to stay on earth with rose

Spinel: of course, you know I was there in the gem war, I was the leader of my army. Rose quartz was too powerful, she took hessonite prism and defeated me!

(spinel punches the wall)

Spinel: but something happened

Black pearl: what happened?

Spinel: my diamond gave me this ring

(spinel grabs a white glowing ring)

Spinel: this ring had the power to control and destroy objects, I was even able to corrupt gems. But it happened, something that still makes me mad to this day. I tried hitting rose with the ring, but she summoned her shield. we clashed and made a powerful shockwave, she survived the diamond attack with her shield, I can't believe my diamond wasn't able to destroy a rose quartz

Black pearl: Huh?

Spinel: white diamond, these scars on my face are my signatures of white diamond

Spinel: (singing seven nation army)

Black pearl: Master you've done weird stuff around white diamond, when she talks to you. Blush. I think you felt. Love

Spinel: HOW DARE YOU!

(Spinel slaps Black pearl to the groud)

Spinel: I am your master, you don't think or ask about how I feel!

Black pearl: Yes master

(the panel turns white again)

Scene 23

Int. van - day

(steven wakes up in the van)

Connie: steven you're awake

Steven: guys I saw spinel and black pearl they were in a ship, they know who hessonite is,

Garnet: what else?!

Steven: um…. I don't know, I just remember waking up here

(steven looks outside to see snow everywhere in a snowstorm)

Steven: what happened?!

Peridot: you were asleep for a long time and 2% of the population has died, we need to act fast, before more people die. When you were asleep the guardian, gave us locations where strange stuff happened. The guardian said there are machines in each continent. We think they are the reason why there is snow, but we need to find the location that activated the whole thing

(the van slips across the icy road and crashes into a snow pile)

Greg: *groaning* is everyone alright

Steven: yes

Scene 24

Ext. lake - day

(greg tries to move the van but it's stuck in the snow, they leave the van and try walking across the frozen lake)

Garnet: come on team we need to keep going

(a shadow in the distance gets closer, it's the corrupted gem)

Pearl: everyone stand still

(everyone stands still, the panel shows the corrupted gems view, the corrupted gem sees everything red. A bird lands on the ice and it glows orange, it attacks the bird but it escapes)

Pearl (whispering): don't move, it only see us if we're moving

(the corrupted gem passes them, steven slips, the creature looks at steven and roars. Steven looks at the corrupted gems ear, the ear increases. The ice beneath garnet and connie starts to crack)

Steven: no!

(the gem tries attacking steven but steven avoids his bites, garnet attacks the gem and steven joins garnet)

Steven: I got your back garnet

(the gem bites stevens coat and pulls him, the ice cracks and they both fall into the water)

All: STEVEN!

(steven is trying to get the gem off him, garnet grabs the gem and punches him, the gem swims away and garnet brings steven to the surface, steven is soaked and is freezing)

Pearl: STEVEN! HIS SKIN IS BLUE!

Greg: WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A FIRE OR HE'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!

Steven: I'm s… s... so... co… co… cold

(they run towards a shed)

Scene 25

Int. shed - day

(the gems grab firewood and light it up, peridot checks stevens temperature)

Peridot: oh stars, steven has hyperthermia, quick give him warm liquids

(connie grabs a mug, pours water in it and puts it on top of the fire and gives it to steven)

Connie: is steven going to be okay

Peridot: yes, good thing he wasn't there for a minute, he would have died

Connie: how are you feeling

Steven: I'm… I'm o… okay

Peridot: his temperature is rising

Garnet: we need to keep going, but we need to make sure steven is warm, we'll spend the night here

(the gems go outside to get greg's van)

Garnet: (singing Marshmello happier)

(the next day, peridot is looking at map of the world, steven checks peridot)

Steven: what are you doing?

Peridot: trying to understand this

Steven: understand what?

Peridot: the first incidents happened in north america, south america, europe, africa, australia and now asia I don't see a pattern

Steven: wait are there any reports of strange things happening in asia?

Peridot: yes

Steven: connect those locations together

(peridot connects them together)

Peridot: spinel must be in the center of asia

Steven: let's go tell the others

Scene 26

Ext. railroad - day

(the panel shows steven and connie walking down a railroad)

Steven: Connie maybe you and greg should go home

Connie: What but we are partners fight agains-

Steven: No you don't get it (steven starts to tear up) Spinel is dangerous she is something beyond our training. What if Spinel hurts you or worse

(Steven starts crying and stops walking)

Steven: Kill you, I would never forgive myself

Connie: I would forgive myself if you died, that's why Greg came he knows you could die. But he wants to make sure you're safe and protect you.

Steven: But Spinel has technology far more advanced than humans. I have to protect you I'm sorry

(steven grabs steven and greg, the gems watch steven)

Pearl: What is he doing

Garnet: Don't intervene

(Steven pulls them)

Connie: What are you doing

Greg: Steven why are you doing this

Steven: It's for your protection

(Steven tries bubbling them)

Connie: Why are you trying to bubble us

Steven: Putting you in a bubble will send you back to the temple

(Connie breaks free)

Connie: No

Steven: You don't get it, I don't care if you want to come

(Steven pushes connie)

Steven: I'm trying to protect the ones I love. I need to protect you

Connie: If you protect us, who will protect you. Your like pearl and me

Steven: What

Connie: You said nobody should be overprotective because they might die, your breaking your own lesson. I can't live without you

Steven: I know but

Connie: We can do this together I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again

Steven: I'm sorry connie I just

(Steven stops, connie and steven hug)

Connie: I know your afraid and I'm afraid I might die, but I fought a gem and corrupted gem. You sneaked around alien titans without getting caught. Let's stop spine, save the world and grow old together

(They hug again with everyone else)

Scene 27

Ext. forest - day

(they walk to a forest)

Pearl: I don't understand this is the area

Steven: wait a minute

(steven knocks on the ground and metal clinks)

Peridot: I got this

(peridot uses her powers to open a giant trap door, the team jumps into the hole)

Scene 28

Int. bunker - day

(steven, connie and greg grab flashlights)

Steven: what is this place

Garnet: this must be spinels base

(the trap door closes and a image of spinel appears)

Spinel: hello

Garnet: it's a trap

Spinel: correct, you fell into my trap, now I get to kill you

(spinel presses button, a bunch of robots come out of nowhere and attack the gems, garnet tries running to a entrance)

Spinel: oh no you don't

(the entrance makes a yellow force field and garnet pushed away)

Garnet: steven, connie get spinel

(steven and connie go pass the field. Steven and connie walk up stairs, spinel sits on a chair)

Spinel: *laugh* rose, I thought you wanted to protect them not endanger them, I always knew you were the villain, I won't let you defeat me again

Steven: you're the villain

Spinel: oh enough talk, black pearl attack them

(black pearl, connie and steven fight. Connie tries attacking spinel but spinel dodges her attack and shoots at connie but misses her completely. Spinel whistles and the gem attacks connie. It tries slashing her but a roar hits the gem, it's lion)

Steven: lion

(the fight continues, lion is defeated and spinel is attacked by Connie)

(the fight continues again, spinel shoots a laser at garnet which separates garnet into ruby and sapphire. Spinel grabs Connie)

Spinel: looks like I wIn this time rose

Steven: Let her go

(spinel drops them, steven jumps into the edge, spinel smiles but he turns around, Stevonnie floats with pink energy surrounding her and her eyes are glowing white, stevonnie attacks spinel and punches spinel up to the surface of the ground. Spinel grabs the ring and puts it on and white energy surrounds spinel, they them fight again in the ground and in the air, spinel clashes his ring with Stevens shield and a huge shockwave throws some trees off. Spinel is laying on the ground defeated)

Scene 29

Ext. forest - day

Spinel: go find another world, for your use and come back

(the orb warps away, stevonnie grabs spinel)

Stevonnie: how do I stop the snow

Spinel: you can't, it will only stop when all life is dead *laughs*

(the gems come towards stevonnie)

Stevonnie: we can't stop it, we failed

Garnet: no we didn't, steven you can use your power to melt the crystals

Stevonnie: I hope this works

(stevonnie floats into the sky and releases energy, stevonnie unfuses)

Peridot: you did it it, the snow has stopped

(everyone cheers)

Spinel: I guess this is where I leave

Lapis: you aren't going anywhere

Spinel: I know you won't let me, I'll be back

(a ship hovers above spinel, spinel turns into dark energy and goes into the ship. The ship flies away)

Steven: should we go after them

Garnet: I'm think we should let them go they failed

(the sky turns dark and a light shines)

Scene 30

Ext. temple - sunset

(the whole city is having a celebration party, sour cream is the DJ the gems are talking to people, Love like you plays in the background)

Steven: I can't believe we saved the world

Garnet: yes although we couldn't save some lives we saved billions of lives

Steven: garnet

Garnet: yes

Steven: was mom evil

Garnet: well although she had good intentions, she did some bad things she was filled with guilt, steven you aren't like your mother, you're different, know that we love you

(steven hugs garnet)

Camera man: hey, excuse me can I take a picture of your success

(the whole city gets in the cameras view, the photographer takes a picture, steven points at the sky. A meteor shower is happening and the whole city watches the meteor shower, the panel then shows a star focusing on steven's gem, the star closes and pops)

Scene 31

Ext. forest - day

(a person with gear grabs the orb and walks into a hill)

Scene 32

Ext. the land of ooo - sunset

(the panel shows the candy kingdom, the figure unmasked it self to reveal princess bubblegum. Princess bubblegum grabs a recorder and records herself)

PB: it has been four hundred years and these objects are still coming to our dimension, they might be coming from dimension Jl0-x1

(princess bubblegum walks toward the candy kingdom and the same thing happens)


End file.
